Love of an Enemy
by magz16peacelovelaugh
Summary: Zoe is the younger sister of Hector and Paris. She is the princess of Troy. Thinking that growing up and marriage were the only problems in her life she discovers shes terribly wrong when the thousand greek ships are now on her shores of Troy. Achilles/Oc
1. Home Again

Alright i own none of the characters except Korina and Zoe. This is my first fanfic so hope you like it. Please review.

Oh btw im pretty sure its not historically accerate.

* * *

"OUCH!!!" Zoe screamed, her hands grabbing hold of her head and hair. "That hurts!"

"Well if you stopped squirming it wouldn't be so painful." Her caretaker, Korina sighed pushing Zoe's hands out of the way to continue combing through the princess's tangled hair.

Zoe let out grunt as her hands splashed the water around her; they sunk to the bottom and grabbed her legs to keep from clawing at her head.

It was early morning in Troy. The sun just rose and the princess had already eaten her early meal. And everyone was up and about getting ready for the princes return.

There return was the only reason she was in her bath having Korina basically rip all the hair from her head. Or it, at least, felt as such.

Zoe started to play with the oil soaked water, splashing a little here and there as if she were a young child again. She would do anything to keep herself distracted from the pain.

"Korina." Zoe spoke.

"Yes my dear."

"When are my brothers coming home?" She asked while looking at her reflection in the water.

"They should be here soon. Why?"

Zoe shrugged her small shoulders, "Oh, I don't know. I just miss them."

"We all do. Don't worry dear, Apollo blessed us with a day so beautiful. He must know there return to be a special one." Korina said grabbing Zoe's shoulders to turn her around. Zoe shifted from her sitting position to face Korina; she then sat on her knees. Korina smiled at her, making Zoe smile in return.

"There your hair is all combed out."

"So I'm done?" Zoe asked her voice perking up.

"Did you wash everywhere?" Korina said looking down at Zoe's body.

"Yes." Zoe sighed.

Korina looked back at her eyes and lifted her eyebrows at the young woman.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "yes, yes, I did, really." Zoe then stood up and held out her arms to her sides.

Laughing Korina stood up with a grunt, she was getting a little old for the job of Zoe's caretaker. She then grabbed a cloth and started to dry the girl off. Zoe giggled and scrunched up every time the cloth rubbed over her ticklish parts of her body. She was very ticklish.

Once dry Zoe jumped out of her bath and waited with the cloth draped around her for Korina to get her nice robe dresses.

She was excited to be finally wearing her nice clothes but again was not, she could not get them dirty otherwise Korina would have a fit like last time. Zoe giggled at the thought. Then she went over to her mirror to look at her new clean self.

Her hair was dripping wet and a very dark brown at the moment. It was like she could have two different color hair styles. When wet it was a soil brown and when dry it ranged from light blonde to a sandy blonde, almost light brown color. Zoe hated her hair. It got tangled way to easy and not only that but it was curly and untamable. The curls were never the same size, and if combed when dry they just frizzed. She was nothing compared to women like Helen of Sparta and the great goddess Aphrodite.

Also her hair was shorter than most women; hers was just past shoulder length by an inch or two. Most women had theirs down to their waste.

Zoe sighed and slumped her shoulders. '_No man would ever want a girl like me' _she thought.

She looked down at her body, she was tall for her age but that was just about it. She had a chest but it was nothing special and her skin was neither a deep tan nor a divine royal white. It was just plain. She wasn't skinny or fat. Average was a word that came into her mind, peasant or slave like were others too.

"Zoe." Korina called from the other room.

Zoe looked up and towards the room. "Yes?"

"Come change."

Zoe walked into the room to see her best light blue robe dress on her bed. She smiled happily. It was to say the least gorgeous!

With the help of Korina she put it on and admired herself in the mirror, it fit her so well. Everything she thought about her body earlier slipped away. Her brothers were coming home and she was going to look great when they see her.

With a new skip in her step she sat down awaiting Korina to tend to her hair. Once again the pain came back as Korina pulled and twisted her hair into place. Zoe whined with every tug.

When that was done Korina put on the girls makeup, it was quick for she didn't wear much.

"We done?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, yes. We are finally done." Korina said plopping on the bench in Zoe's big bedroom. For a young princess she didn't have to bad of a room. A large bed with drapes and furs and benches and chairs, all a royal blue color with gold trim. Her favorite was the balcony though. It looked out over Troy and to the sea. It was simply beautiful.

Zoe went to the mirror. Her hair was finally dry and with help from the oils it wasn't frizzy. Two braids went along side her head and connected in the back, while most of her curls hung behind her shoulders a couple small ones made the outline of her face, and her gold crown sat perfectly within her hair.

Most makeup she had was around her eyes. A black powder was used on her lids and right under her eyes just barely. The dark shade made her blue eyes look almost grey.

The rest of her face was powder to make her skin look fair. Naturally her lips were somewhat thin but very pink. And her nose was well regular size she always thought. It could be considered small, she guessed. Zoe always thought her face to be just like her body, not horribly ugly, but not amazingly beautiful. She was just plain.

But finally she looked at her dress. It was perfect. She loved it! The blue was just the color of the sky after sunset. Not pink or orange but the blue shade that took over the sky away from the sun as night just began to fall. The pale, very soft blue. The rope which held her robe on so nicely was a brilliant gold. Nothing less of what a princess should wear.

Zoe laughed and spun around. "Isn't it beautiful?!" She didn't really speak to Korina directly, just to, anyone really.

"Yes it is. You look like a princess finally." Korina chuckled.

Zoe didn't pay attention but kept looking at her dress, grabbing handfuls of it at times.

"Now stop your spinning. You're going to mess up your hair." Korina scolded.

"Oh stop." Zoe laughed and ran to her dear friend and jumped on the bench next to her, sitting on her knees. "I can't wait till Hector and Paris see me in this! They won't even recognize me!" She giggled more.

Korina laughed. "Here let me get you something." With that Korina got off the bench and ran into the bathing room with much delight on her face.

Zoe couldn't wait for her surprise. She jumped up and stood by the door anxiously.

Korina came out with her hands behind her back.

"What is it?" Zoe asked trying to peak around her body, each move she made Korina flinched away.

"Close your eyes." Korina instructed.

Zoe did as told quickly.

"Turn around."

Once again Zoe quickly followed her orders.

"Now bend down a little, your getting to tall for me." Korina laughed.

Zoe laughed too and bent her knees a bit. She felt something come around her neck then lay flat as Korina fumbled with the back clasp. Zoe giggled a little with excitement.

"There." Korina said grabbing Zoe's shoulders and leading her to her mirror; they fumbled a little but got there soon enough. "Now, open your eyes."

Zoe opened her eyes and looked straight towards her neck. She let out a gasp and covered her mouth as she looked at the stunning jewelry that hung around her neck.

"Oh Korina! It's so pretty!" Zoe shrieked. The necklace was covered with shells. Little ones starting from the back and as it worked its way up front and to the center they got bigger, although the one in the middle was the biggest and prettiest of them all. All the others were white, as where the one in the middle was a shiny blackish-blue and was spiraled.

Zoe turned around quickly and hugged her caretaker. Korina was like an aunt to her. She has taken care of her ever since she was born and unlike all the other slaves and caretakers in the house Korina isn't afraid to scold her. Which sometimes didn't make Zoe to happy but always made her feel like family.

"I was going to wait till you were eighteen to give it to you. But you're growing up so fast and men are starting to take and eyesight for you…" Korina's voice drifted off and she looked at Zoe. Zoe tried to smile, she was happy but what Korina said made her a little sad. It was true, she was past sixteen and she was most likely to be married off soon. Now Zoe didn't feel so comfortable with the way she was dressed. The more she dressed nice and looked nice the more men will notice her and the more chance she will be married.

"Zoe", Korina lifted Zoe's chin so she looked into her eyes.

"I'm fine. It's just I… I'm thankful. Thank you. For this necklace that is. And everything you have done for me growing up."

Korina smiled, tears coming to her eyes. She was a very emotional person. She wrapped Zoe in a huge hug. Zoe laughed and hugged back.

All of a sudden trumpets were heard at Troy's gates. Zoe looked up and towards the balcony. Letting go of Korina she ran towards it.

Hitting the stone railing she looked towards the shore, a ship was landed. Her eyes then looked towards the entrance to Troy, she could see many people gathering towards the streets and she could hear the cheers and the horns.

"THERE HERE!!!" Zoe screamed with joy as she jumped up in excitement. Korina soon joined Zoe at her side.

"Oh the princes are back!" Korina cheered. "Go greet your brothers!" She pushed Zoe's shoulder. But Zoe didn't need the push; she was already running to her door.

"I'll be back later Korina! I'll tell them you say hi", Zoe squealed, running out the door.

"O.K!" Korina shouted and laughed. '_Oh that girl sometimes'…_Korina thought.

Running down the paths of Troy's royal home Zoe dodged slaves and maids and other people, trying to get to the entrance as quick as possible. She finally picked up her dress with her hands and started running faster.

"There back!" She screamed happily to people passing. They just smiled and laughed at the young excited girl. "There back!" She screamed once more.

Finally she got the entrance, but Zoe's feet were moving to fast, she didn't want to stop and wait for them. She had to see them; she had to see them now.

Zoe saw her father, Priam standing and waiting for his sons return. She also saw Andromache's smiling face and nurse holding her son. She smiled as she ran by. "HI FATHER!" She yelped and she ran down the stairs to the front yard.

Priam heard his daughter's footsteps running down the path and he tried to speak, "oh Zoe, there you are, I was wond…" but she kept running and yelled hi father at him.

Priam's face was shocked but then he started to chuckle. He turned to Andromache, "she's excited." Andromache laughed as did the nurses around her.

Zoe made it down the second flight of stairs, shocking the guards at the bottom as she ran by. She was now on the streets of Troy, quickly running down the emptied main path towards the gates.

Soon she started to see crowds of people, lining up along the street; she was the only one in the middle running quickly down. '_Oh I hope I don't get in trouble for this.'_

Finally she saw horses with men on them. Behind them she saw another two horses but this time they were pulling a chariot.

Zoe's face lit up when she saw who was in the cart.

"PARIS!" Zoe screamed, running towards them. "Paris!" She screamed again, trying to get her voice above the cheering.

Finally Paris saw his younger sister. He smiled brightly and started laughing at the fact she couldn't wait five more minutes for him to arrive. That she had to run down the streets in her nice clothes.

The men in front of him stopped as did Paris stop his horses, causing everyone to stop behind him.

Zoe ran by the front men's horses, trying not to startle them. Paris got out of his chariot and stood waiting for his sister.

Zoe finally reached him and jumped into his arms while he spun her around a couple times.

"Oh Paris! I missed you so much!" She laughed as he put her down.

"Zoe." He kissed the top of her head laughing. "You missed me so much you could not wait at the front home for me?" He questioned. This was so like his sister.

"Of coarse not!" She laughed. He smiled along with her.

"So we haven't been back for more than an hour and you're already breaking the rules little sister?" A voice came from behind Paris. He turned around to show Hector, off his horse and smiling at his younger sister.

Zoe's eyes lit up as she ran by Paris and jumped on Hector with all her force to give him a hug.

"HECTOR!" She screamed laughing. He too spun her around. She was light and easy to do that with.

Paris smiled watching his two siblings. This was a life he was happy to except Helen into. He looked back to his love who was smiling at there reunion. She must have known it was his sister; she was the only one in the royal family with blonde hair like Helen's, Paris had previously explained to her. Who wouldn't know?

"Zoe." Hector said putting his sister down and also kissing her forehead.

"Oh Hector; I've missed you so…"

"Stop. We'll say are hello's at home. Like we were suppose to." He said trying to glare down at her, but with a smile on his face.

Zoe just laughed. She continued to laugh as Hector lifted her up onto his horse. This was one thing she missed, ever since Hector has been old enough for warfare, she never got to see him anymore. They used to ride together through the land of Troy. Exploring new places and such.

Paris got back on his Chariot and they all started moving again once Hector was on his horse.

She looked behind her shoulder at her older brother, who now had a hard time seeing over her head. She laughed knowing his problem.

Hector looked at her and smiled. He missed her so much. She would laugh or giggle at anything, even when she was in trouble. And all the time it made him smile, even at the most serious of times.

Zoe looked back forward and saw a girl in the chariot next to Paris. She gave a confused look, to know one in particular. '_Who is she?'_ She thought. '_Another lover?'_

Zoe smiled to herself, '_oh Paris and his romantics.'_ Scratching that thought from her mind Zoe looked at the crowd of people. She just was glowing with how happy she was. Her brothers were finally home! Everyone was happy, Troy was at peace. It seemed like nothing could make her happier nor kill her mood.


	2. In the Arms of a Father

It was night now. The only light came from the candles and fires that lit Zoe's room.

She sat on her stool looking at herself in the mirror. Now in her nightgown and hair all undone and loose. Everyone had retired to there rooms, Zoe hated this curfew thing. She wanted to go do something, not sleep.

"I still can't believe that he brought home Helen of Sparta!" Korina said entering the main room from the bathing room. "What will that boy do next?"

Zoe looked at Korina from the mirror. Right after getting home Zoe's happiness didn't decrease, not even when Paris introduced his new friend. Zoe didn't know the trouble it would cause; I mean it was just a girl right? The king could find another one easily.

Plus Helen was so nice. Zoe took an instant liking towards her, which made Paris so happy. But her other brother, Hector was tense about it all day. Even at dinner it seemed he could not concentrate on his family together again. He was always thinking.

Zoe sighed looking at her hands. Right after spending the day with Paris, showing Helen around Troy she headed to her room to tell Korina of the news. Korina knew how to react to such news Zoe didn't know of. Zoe knew that it wasn't a good thing Helen was here, but her feelings toward the girl made it seem as if she was thankful the poor girl came.

It was all too confusing. It wasn't till late evening that her mood died down considerably. When she heard Hector and her father talking about possibility of war. _'War upon Troy?'_ It didn't seem possible in her mind.

"Zoe?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Korina calling her name from one of her benches.

Zoe turned around to face her friend. Smiling as she did so. "What?" She said happily, but nothing compared to how she sounded at the beginning of the day.

"Are you alright?" Korina questioned.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you." Zoe said getting up quickly and walking towards her balcony. Looking out she saw Troy, very dark except for the couple lights here and there. It was so peaceful, _why would anyone ever want to destroy her home? Who could do such a thing?_

The moon was just over the seas edge. It shined down on her Troy. Zoe sighed and looked to the night sky. _Oh great gods, please protect our city._

Looking back down her head rested on her hands. She stood there and felt the cool ocean breeze go past her head and shoulders. Taking in a breath she smelt the slight salty water. It was so fresh, so amazing. Zoe just stared out at the ocean. She waited and waited, she didn't see any ships. Not one in the time she stood there.

Shaking her head, _'it's not possible. There wasn't going to be a war.'_

Turning around with the positive thought in her mind Zoe looked at Korina who just lay on the bench sleeping. She had a long day, Zoe understood that. Not wanting to wake her friend she crept by and out the door.

"Curfew, I don't think so." Zoe whispered quietly shutting the door. Tip toeing towards the main courtyard in her home.

Sneaking pass the night guards was the easy part. Going by Hector and Paris's rooms were the hard. They knew her too well and were always listening for her footsteps to sneak by. But hopefully they would be to busy with there lovers to notice. Zoe giggled a little while sneaking by.

She was now the only sibling left with an empty bed at night.

Finally she made it to her favorite garden. It was what Zoe remembered of her mother. Walking down the dark path surrounded by trees and flowers and some grass Zoe sighed. Her mother used to take her here when she was little. She used to watch Zoe's eyes light up when the birds flew by and when the breeze lifted slightly giving a wonderful scent of flowers.

Zoe's hands reached out and touched the things she walked by. Feeling the softness of the petals and the smooth surface of the leaves, made her think of her mothers skin. It was so soft and smooth all the time. She used to love being held by her mother.

Zoe closed her eyes and let her feet follow the stone path. _'Protect our Troy mother. Protect our garden.'_

Zoe stopped when her feet felt the grass. Opening her eyes she saw her mother's stone bench. It was placed in the middle of a small grassy area where the pathway ended.

She could see her mother sitting there now, smiling at a younger version of her playing around in the grass. Chasing the butterflies and petals that flew around in the summer's breeze. The sun shining on them, like a gift from Apollo.

Zoe sighed as the dark night came back into vision and her mother and her slowly disappeared from her mind. It was only these little things that Zoe could remember about her mother. With each passing day she forgot a little more.

Walking into the grass and the moon light Zoe giggled like when she was a little girl again. She started to spin around, her nightgown moving around with her and the world around her became a dark blur.

This is what she liked. She liked being a kid. She didn't want to grow up and forget her mother. She didn't want to get married and leave her home and her memories. And she definitely didn't want this war.

Gasping Zoe tripped and fell to the ground landing on her butt with a thud. Sitting there her mind still spinning she started to laugh. Laugh loud enough for anyone near to hear. Lying down on her back she grabbed her sides and laughed more. Her eyes closed and getting slightly watery.

"Zoe."

Zoe gasped and sat up quickly to see her father standing on the path just before the grass. He smiled down at her, his eyes filled with nothing but care.

Zoe smiled and got up. "Sorry father. I didn't know you were there. I'm sorry I am out of bed at this hour, I just…"

"Zoe." Priam held up a hand to stop her talking. "Come sit with me." He said holding out his hand for her to take as he made his way to his wife's bench.

Zoe smiled and took her fathers hand and sat next to him, he put his arm around her and she leant her head into his shoulder, her eyes looking up towards the night sky.

"My dear Zoe. It makes me so happy to see you. See the young lady you have become and child you still act like." He chuckled a little making Zoe smile. "You have grown into a beautiful flower. You look just like your mother; you have her ocean blue eyes that sparkle like the stars in the night sky, her rare silky blonde hair that shines like the rays from Apollo's sun. And your smile. She smiled at me every morning, it was a simple gift of everyday, I'm thankful that even with her gone I still get to see the smile that makes a fathers heart last a lifetime." Priam paused. His wife was beautiful, as was his daughter. He was grateful for her; he didn't want to lose her.

"Father? Why are you telling me this?" Zoe asked after the long silence.

"Because my dear. You are a gift to me. And you need to understand that one day. You will have a gift of your own, with another man that will share with me the same happiness you brought me."

Zoe frowned. "But father, I don't want to make another man happy. I want to make you happy, you and Hector and Paris. That's the only thing that matters to me." She leaned away from her father so she could look into his eyes.

He smiled down at her. "You do. Everyday. You spoil us with your company. We can't be greedy, you're that age now…"

"No." Zoe said standing up. "I don't want to get married. Ever." She crossed her arms and turned away from her father.

Priam chuckled at his daughter's stubbornness. Another thing she got from her mother.

"Quiet child. Sit." He said calmly.

Zoe looked over her shoulder at her father and sat, but still turned away from him.

"There's no need for a sour mood. Marriage isn't all bad. Being married to your mother I was given more love than I could ask for. And even when it couldn't be better she gave me three wonderful children. Having all of you and Troy in my life, I say that the Gods don't even know such happiness. That is all I want for you."

Zoe turned towards her father, such kind words couldn't keep her mad. "I'm already happy father. I couldn't ask for a better life than one which I live." Zoe took her fathers hands. "I just don't want to leave this all behind."

Her father smiled. He was her baby, his light at the end of a dark tunnel. Troy and his kids. That was what he lived for.

He pulled her into a hug, her head buried in his robes and his chin sitting on top of her head. "My precious Zoe, I love you dearly. That will never change. No matter whose arms you're in or what city you reside." He whispered.

They sat like that for what felt like forever. Zoe didn't want to move. She wanted to stay hidden in her father's arms forever. He loved her and she loved him more than anything.

She worried about the war. '_Troy is strong, but what if the walls fail? What would happen to her family? Why did there have to be a war? Why did the gods curse them so?'_

"Father?" Zoe said moving her head to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Are we going to war?" She needed to hear him say it directly to her. She wouldn't believe it any other way.

He was silent for a long while. A breeze came moving the plants around them. Zoe shivered from the slight cold. She was still only in her nightgown.

Her father looked down at his shivering daughter. "Come, you must retire to bed. A young lady like you shouldn't be up at this hour." He stood up taking her hand and standing her up to.

Zoe sighed, "Father, are we?" She asked again while walking along the path holding her fathers arm.

Her father just looked ahead as she stared at his face, he was getting old. '_He can't go to war.'_ She thought worryingly.

After a long silent walk they finally were at her bedroom. She stopped and faced her father, looking into his eyes. There was so much history hidden beneath them.

He smiled at her and kissed her head and looked into her young inexperienced blue eyes. "Father?" She asked one more time.

He sighed. "My child. Sometimes, war is the only way to solve something." He said stroking her hair.

Zoe looked at him. Her voice shot up in anger and worry. "It can't be though. Father please don't!"

"Shhh Zoe." He said pulling her into a hug. She didn't hug back. When he pulled away she was looking to the side. Anger and sadness over her face.

Priam cupped Zoe's face and moved it so it was facing him. She looked up into his eyes, a clear frown on her face and lost hope in her eyes.

"Some things like this war are out of my hands. You know I do not wish it. But we must stand strong for our loved ones. Hector and Paris need you to stand by them, to show your smile in times of fear. Troy is strong and so must you be my princess."

Zoe's eyes started watering up. Her brothers were going to be fighting. They were going to be risking their lives for the city of Troy.

"Go to bed my Zoe." Priam said, wiping away the single tear that slid down her cheek. "Things will be brighter in the morning." He kissed her forehead once more and waited for her to open her door.

Zoe just stared at her father. She opened her door and bid her father and goodnight.

Walking inside her room Korina was no longer sleeping on her bench. She must have gone to her bed. Zoe sighed leaning against the door.

It was now dark in her room. The moon was the only light shining through her open balcony. The dark room felt like her hope, the only hope she had was the little moonshine.

Zoe yawned and crawled into bed. She had to be strong, she kept telling herself. For Hector and Paris and her father. She had to do it for everyone else. But what about herself? _'Who was going to be strong for me?'_


	3. Being the Protector

Alright so this chapter is a little rocky. I mean i didn't know how to get her out of the city so i just kinda started typing and thats where it went haha. Anyway Enjoy

Please Review. Oh and i also Antipas is one of my characters. And... thats pretty much it. Oh and Achilles is coming next chapter which i should have up by tomorro cause all i have to do is reread it and make some edits then im done, with that chapter i mean. :D

* * *

"ZOE!" Korina sprinted down the halls only to slow down when she neared people. Which then she slowed into a very fast walk and bowed her head, and then she continued to sprint.

"ZOE!" She screamed again. Out of breath Korina stopped and leant up against a pillar taking in big gasps of air. "Zoe." She said letting out a big breath. "Get back here." Letting out another breath. She slid down the pillar till she was sitting on the ground, exhausted.

Zoe stopped running when she got to the front steps of her home. She sat down on them breathing very hard. Trying to laugh and exhale at the same time was a very hard thing to do.

She laid down on the stone her hands above her head as she looked up at the half ceiling half sky.

There was no way she was going to have her hair combed out again. Sure it's been a couple days since her last one but what has she got to be combing it out for? Hector and Paris were already home. Nothing special was happening.

Finally catching her breath Zoe sat up and looked back in the path she just sprinted from, Korina didn't even make it to the corner! Zoe laughed even more. This was one thing she liked about being older. Her physical abilities were increasing with each passing day. She could run faster, jump higher, even glare longer. She learned that with the previous night at dinner. Paris and she returned to old habits of bickering and child-like insults. Although since Helen was around Paris wasn't as immature.

"What love can do to a person." Zoe said out loud to know one in particular. She laughed again at her comment. First Hector, now Paris. Well she could tell you one thing; she wasn't going to be next, not without a fight at least.

Getting up and dusting herself off Zoe got off the stairs and walked down the hall. Wandering was something she liked to do. A lot. Zoe passed a couple of priest and priestess; she smiled as they walked by. She didn't know any of them, except Briseis who was her dear cousin and one of her closest friends. Being royal and young she didn't get to leave her home much, so good friends were also family.

The priest didn't pay any attention; all were getting ready to go to Apollo's temple on the shore. Briseis though, smiled brightly at her cousin. Zoe knew she was more than excited to be a priestess. Briseis loved Apollo and the gods. It was like a weird obsession for awhile, Zoe didn't understand. She wasn't one for getting married but devoting her life to a guy, well a god, whom she'll never meet was going out on a limb. She felt a prayer once and awhile was good enough. But she was happy for her cousin, Briseis found peace and love; Zoe couldn't be more pleased for her.

Turning down another hall Zoe looked towards the ocean and Troy. Today was a bright day, one very much like when her brothers arrived. It was warm and sunny; Apollo woke very early this morning to shine his rays so bright so soon. Zoe smiled, everything was back to normal. Her brothers were home, she was so content with the way things were, but the only sad thing was it seemed like the days were getting faster. Speeding up only to stop on the day the Greeks land on the beaches of Troy.

Frowning Zoe leant against a pillar looking out towards the shore. She saw Apollo's temple where her cousin was headed and then the many workers and soldiers who covered the shore, getting ready.

Zoe's heart fell; her once beautiful gold beaches were now covered with little brown specks of men. And soon it will be covered with… blood, and Greeks. She could only be so happy with these coming days. Her father expected her to hold strong but whenever she saw her brothers putting on armor and practicing with the swords she felt about to cry. And now she couldn't even look towards the beach anymore. _'What more must this war take away from me?'_ But that was question she didn't want to be answered. Never.

"Zoe."

Zoe turned her head to hear a faint scream of Korina. Smiling once again Zoe looked around for her friend and at the moment only foe. She couldn't be seen though. She must be in a different hall.

Once again Zoe started to wander her familiar home. She knew every hall and every room. It was all so… boring. Bugging her poor caretaker seemed like the only entertaining thing to do. It also took her mind off of the war thing.

Zoe walked out onto the main courtyard. One that lead to the city with many different paths. But none were allowed to her, especially during this time. Sitting on a nearby bench Zoe looked at the sky, she saw a couple birds flying around. There movements were quick and so coordinated. Like one knew where the other was going to go and moved accordingly.

Zoe shook her head and laughed. What was she thinking? They were birds, nothing of great importance. The heat must be getting to her head. She wasn't surprised. Korina made her wear a thick robe dress that went down to her ankles, past even! It basically dragged on the ground if she did not hold it up. Zoe sighed from the heat.

All of a sudden Zoe heard faint crying. Like a little boy. She got up confused, she at first thought it was her nephew but it sounded like an older child. Walking towards the stairs down to the main path of the city she saw a little boy not a day over six sitting on the bottom of the stairs crying. Worried Zoe hurried down the stairs towards the boy. She sat next to him, "Shh, little one. Why are you crying?" the boy looked up from his knees that he had been crying into, to see Zoe.

His face was red, eyes bloodshot and nose all runny. His cheeks were wet and puffy and mouth open into a frown. Zoe's heart fell when she looked into his saddened eyes. She always loved little kids and would do anything to make them as happy as can be.

He gasped a little, sucking in breaths at a time while he spoke to her. "My papa." He sucked in, tears streaming down his cheeks. "He... he… he…" He kept trying to say more.

"Shh." Zoe wrapped him in her arms so he was now crying into her chest. He quickly wrapped his arms as much as he could around Zoe, bawling into her robe. "Its o.k." Zoe said rocking them back and forwards a little to comfort him. "Its o.k. Now why don't you quiet down and tell me what's wrong?" Her chin was now on top of his head. This reminded her of how she and her father were awhile ago. Although Zoe liked being in the protection of his arms, something about being the protector made her feel good. Taking care of this little boy gave her hope, because it was something she could control, something she could help with.

The boy leaned back and sniffled some more. Zoe took her hands and wiped away his tears and then used her robe to wipe off his runny nose.

"My papa. He's working the fields." He stuttered a little taking in another big breath. "Outside the big wall." He sucked in again. Tears started to slide down his cheeks once more. "And I was playing; these boys said that he was going to die! That the Greeks would kill him." The boy burst out in hysterics again and put his head back into Zoe's chest his little arms trying to grip her tight.

Zoe's hands rubbed the boys back. "Shh. Shh. It's o.k." She continued the rocking. "It's going to be o.k." Zoe felt herself coming into tears. This boy was so hurt by the war it reminded her of herself. Like he was her inner self. Zoe stopped herself though. She was the protector. She now understood what her father meant. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for this little boy. But once again the thought of who would be strong for her came up.

The boy hiccupped causing Zoe to snap back into the situation. "Hey Shh. Is your father a soldier?"

She heard a muffled, "No." From the boy as he still cried into her.

"Well then what does he do?" She asked, pushing the boy back. Once again she started to wipe away his tears and snot.

"He's… he's a farmer. He gathers the crops. But there having him help put up the wooden sticks today. That's why he left without saying goodbye." A new form of tears made there way down his face. "I just want to see him! I want to go to him!" He cried out.

"Shh." Zoe said softly. She looked around for anyone but the guards were busy getting ready for the war. Her attention was back on the boy when he started to talk again.

"They usually let me go see him whenever." He sniffled some more wiping away his tears with his dirty hands.

Zoe looked towards the main gate and sighed. "Alright."

She got up and wiped herself off as she held out a hand for the young boy. He looked at her with a blank stare. Still tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Come along, I'll take you to see your father." Zoe said.

He reached up and grabbed her hand holding onto it tightly as they started walking down the main path. "But what about the war?" He asked now wiping off his face again.

"It hasn't started yet. I think we'll be fine. There's warning bells if anything goes wrong." Zoe said looking down at the small boy.

He was skinny which wasn't uncommon for a peasant child. He was dirty all over and he wore a very dirty tan cloth around his waist like shorts or a diaper. He had dirty blonde hair that was almost brown looking because it was so dirty and it wasn't too short, about ear length. His teeth were small and he had the biggest brown eyes that were probably adorable when not all red and puffy. Zoe loved his hands though. They were so small. It made him so innocent and cute.

"So what is your name child?" Zoe said while they walked the path passing many commoners along the way. She's been to the city but never under these circumstances. Plus she wasn't allowed to go out alone. It wasn't princess like. Although she wasn't truly alone but she was pretty sure the small boy wouldn't keep her from getting into trouble. But she figured when she took him to see his father she would go to the temple and head back to Troy with the priests or someone of the royal blood who decided to pray that day. It would all be alright.

"Antipas." He said his voice scratchy from crying.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you young Antipas. My name is Zoe." She said smiling down at him.

He smiled a little at her. "Thank you." He said quietly as they neared more people. He was shy, Zoe thought. But he had taken so quickly to her. It's funny how someone would reach out to anyone in a time of need, she thought.

"So young one. How did you get to be so covered in dirt?" she laughed, "I feel you'd be another boy if you were clean. Hopefully your father will recognize you."

The boy giggled a little. "I was playing hockey with my friends. I fell in the dirt."

Zoe smiled and laughed, causing the boy to laugh more. She was glad to see him happy.

After awhile they got to the gates of Troy. Everyone was hustling about getting ready for the war. Peasants were selling stuff on every corner; Zoe got offered jewelry at least four times. The boy stuck very close to her side when it became busy. Pushing through the crowds she saw a man with a cart with two big pots on the back. There was enough room for her and the boy to sit.

Walking up the man was busy tending to his horse. She looked in the pots and saw water. He must be taking these out to the men. Antipas stood on his toes to try and look in but he wasn't close to tall enough.

"Hey, hey, hey! Get away from there. That water is for the workers!" The guy yelled at them making his way towards them. The boy quickly clung to Zoe's leg and hid behind her away from the man, almost making her trip backwards.

"Oh I know and I mean no harm my good sir. Were not looking for a drink but for a ride. You see, my boy here and I would like to go pray to Apollo, my brothers are fighting in the war and I want them to be watched over." Zoe quickly said smiling at the guy. He was kind of short, only about as tall as her. He looked at her and at the boy who poked his head from behind her once and awhile.

"Hmm." The guy said looking at her up and down, but not in an animalistic way. But more of a is she safe way.

"Please. You'd be doing us a great service my good man." Zoe felt a little bad for lying, although it was kind of the half truth. Her brothers were going to the war and she was going to the temple.

"Alright. Get on." He said not too happily while he covered the water and got on in the front.

Zoe and Antipas quickly hurried to the back and she lifted him up on the cart then climbed on herself.

The guy gave a shout and his horse started pulling. Zoe felt and jerk and she grabbed onto Antipas as he almost fell off. Laughing she let go and he steadied himself.

They were sitting with there legs hanging over the cart edge. Zoe was glad cause any taller and she would be touching the ground. Dust and the great wall was all they saw. Zoe was so happy to be out of there. She hasn't left in a long time because the only way she could was when she was with Hector or Paris. And they were both always to busy.

She was also glad nobody recognized her. Her robes were of coarse better looking then most but she had gotten dirt all over it from her little friend.

She looked down at the boy. He was swinging his legs happily and smiling. He was glad he was getting to see his father again.

Zoe smiled at the boy then put her hand on his head, rubbing his hair like her father used to do to Hector and Paris. The boy looked up at her a laughed a little. She smiled at him. Then sighed, there was going to be a lot of explaining to do when she got back. She could see Korina freaking out now, way more than anyone.

"Zoe?" Antipas asked.

"Yes?" She said looking down at him.

"If the Greeks aren't coming today when are they coming?" He looked up at her to meet her gaze.

Zoe's smile went away a little and she looked at the ground that they were riding over. "I don't know."

"Oh" he said looking at the ground with her. Zoe looked back at him; she could tell his joyous mood was gone.

"Hey." He looked at her. She smiled, "have you ever been to Troy's shores?" She asked. The boy instantly smiled. "No, what's it like?"

"Well the sand there is so warm because Apollo's rays are against it all day. And the water is so blue that you can see all the fish and sea creatures that swim around in it." Zoe said bending down a little so he could hear well.

He laughed. "Really?!"

"Yes." She said laughing at his now happy spirit.

"Please tell me more." He said grabbing her arm and jumping a little in his sitting position. Zoe started laughing more. "Well the beach is very long. You could run forever and never meet an end."

"Whoa" he whispered, looking down.

"Foot racing on it is so much fun." She added. The boy looked up at her in shock. "Girls can't foot race!" He said.

Zoe's laughed. "What?" she pretended to be shocked. "What do you mean a girl can't foot race?"

"They just can't. There girls. They would never win." He stated as matter a fact.

Zoe laughed. "Oh is that so?"

"Yup."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to show you that a girl can foot race. I beat my brothers, you know." She said as her laughing died down. The boy once again looked shocked.

"No way!" he shouted. Once again Zoe started laughing. Seeing his shocked face made her so happy. It was like when she was little again.

"Yes I did."

"Who are your brothers?" He asked wanting to know the kids that he could make fun of for losing to a girl. Zoe laughed. People may not know her name but she was sure that this little boy would know Hector and Paris. She leant down really close to the little boys face.

"Can you keep a secret?" He nodded is quickly up and down. Making her giggle a little.

"My brothers are Prince Hector and Prince Paris."

"WHAT!?" The boy screamed in shock. Zoe quickly covered his mouth and started to laugh, "SHH!" She said, looking behind her at the man driving the cart. He didn't hear thankfully. She started to laugh more as she took her hand off the boy's mouth.

"Your brothers are Hector and Paris! That means you are a princess." He said more like a question.

"Yes that would make me one, wouldn't it?" She smiled at the boy.

"Wow! What's it like being royal? Do you get to do whatever you want? Like boss people around or have the people who are mean to you shoved in the dirt?" He was a stream of questions. Zoe let out a laugh. Oh this boy was too much. She was going to be sad parting with him. Shaking her head she smiled at him. He started telling her all the things he would do if he were royal.

After a little longer Zoe had to quiet him. "Shh, little one. You talk too much." She laughed.

He smiled and blushed.

Then the cart stopped. Zoe looked behind her and saw the ocean so close now. Antipas tried to look too but the big pots were in the way. He fidgeted around looking for a crack to look through. The guy got off the cart and went to them.

"This is your stop. Temple is just down the path, we get any closer and the men will storm the cart you won't have a chance of getting off." The guy said.

Zoe laughed but the guy didn't even smile. Oh he wasn't kidding.

Zoe got off and grabbed Antipas and set him down too before turning back towards the man. "Thank you so much sir."

"Eh." He just grunted and made his way back to the front of the cart and yelled again then it started moving, making dust cloud around Zoe and Antipas. She coughed and waved her hand around her face. Once the cart was far enough away Zoe began walking towards the water. With Antipas not far behind her.

"Zoe are we here?" He asked trudging behind her.

They started to go up a sandy hill and Zoe sighed when she got to the top. "Yes dear. We are." She smiled back as he climbed his way up and gasped when he saw the water and the men working on the sandy beach.

"Whoa." He said as he stood there with his mouth wide open.

Zoe just stared at the water. It sparkled with the sun. And the Beach was just as beautiful, but there were men everywhere. How were they going to find his father? Zoe looked at the boy and laughed when she saw his face. He was stunned.

"Now do you see you father?" She asked.

"I don't know where papa could be?" He said looking around at all the men. Zoe sighed. This will take forever.

"Antipas?" A man said. Zoe looked among the many male faces around them to find the one that the voice came from.

"Papa!" Antipas cried as he ran down the hill towards a man. Zoe saw him run into a mans arms, the guy swept him up and spun him around while the boy giggled.

Zoe smiled; it reminded her of her reunion with Hector and Paris. Not wanting to go down the hill and disturb the other men Zoe waved goodbye towards Antipas who waved back happily as did his father. She then turned and started for the temple. She didn't want to say goodbye to the boy. It would've been too hard, he was so sweet.

Zoe sighed as the heat came down on her, she slipped a lot because of the sandy hill and it only made the walk that much harder. Almost there she sighed. Why did the day have to be so hot?

All of a sudden she heard a bell being wrung from the main gate. Zoe stopped in her tracks and looked towards Troy's walls. Once again the bell wrung.

"Oh no." Zoe said to herself as she turned towards the sea. There she saw a boat coming towards shore, quickly. Behind the boat was another, and besides those boats were more and more. They took up the oceans view. There were hundreds!

The men on the beach started to scatter and run. Getting ready to fight and others heading back towards the gates. Zoe's heart stopped. All she could do was stand there in the heat and watch this one ship come in and invade her beach.

Snapping from her thoughts she turned and started to run for the wall. But then she stopped. Briseis.

She couldn't leave her cousin. She had to get her. Turning back around Zoe ran towards the temple, sweat coming from her head, tripping from her dress and the sand, she ran as hard as she could. Going up the stairs and past Apollo's statue she looked back towards the water. A single boat has already landed. She must hurry.

Zoe ran into the temple. The smell of dead animal quickly filled the air and replaced the ocean smell. Zoe ran down the steps screaming, "Briseis!"

She ran past priest who were praying. "Briseis please! Where are you?"

Zoe started to panic. Breathing heavily and spinning around scanning the room for her cousin, she started to cry a little. "Briseis!" All hope was lost. Her beach was being taken, any thought or hope she had about the chances of there not being a war completely left her mind. She looked to the ground. _'What am I doing?'_

"Zoe?"

Zoe turned quickly to see her cousin. A little thing of hope shot up in her. She must get back home to her father and Hector and Paris. She must be there hope.

"Zoe what are you doing here?!" Briseis hurried over to her cousin.

"I came for you. We must get out of here. There's no hope for prayer." Zoe grabbed Briseis hand. She needed to be the protector to feel safe. "Come, out the back."

Briseis stumbled along looking at her priest as she went by. "Zoe I can't."

"What are you talking about? We must go. I am not leaving without you dear cousin." Zoe said now pulling Briseis along. She had to get her out of here; she wasn't going to let her die. Never is one of her family going to die while she can help it. Briseis finally quit refusing and started to go with Zoe, panic took over her body as she heard the Greeks at the entrance. They were coming fast.

They ran out the back onto a stone deck. There was a dead guard on the ground and the two girls screamed once noticing him. Zoe looked up and saw the guard's horse, then saw a Greek coming up the stairs towards them. Zoe was a princess and Briseis was a priestess. There was no way they could fight a Greek soldier.

"Quick Briseis get on." Zoe said pushing her towards the horse. Briseis did as told. But when Zoe was trying to get on the Greek grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to the ground. Zoe screamed in pain hitting the ground hard.

Briseis screamed trying to hold onto Zoe but couldn't. The Greek started to come after her. Zoe grabbed the Greeks ankle so he fell before he could pull Briseis off the horse. Getting up and basically jumping over the Greek Zoe grabbed onto the saddle where Briseis grabbed her hands, "I'm not letting go." She said to Zoe.

Then the Greek grabbed Zoe's ankle from the ground trying to pull her down with him. Zoe screamed and kicked trying to get free but she started to fall. She looked into Briseis eyes. They were filled with terror and sadness. She had a death grip on Zoe's hands that had a death grip on the saddle. Briseis was crying and trying hard to stay on the horse but pull her cousin up at the same time. Zoe knew what to do.

"Tell my brothers I love them. Tell my father goodbye for now. I promise I'll see you again." Zoe said quickly as the Greek started to get up and pull her down more.

Before Briseis could scream no Zoe slapped the horse hard before falling to the ground and hitting her head hard on the stone.

She felt her body go numb and heard Briseis screaming in a distance, then everything went black.

Briseis was away before she could stop her horse. She turned it around only to see the Greek picking up Zoe's limp body. Two other Greeks came from the temple and saw Briseis. "Zoe!" She kept screaming. Once the Greeks started coming towards her Briseis kicked the horse and started for Troy. She was going to see her cousin again. She promised her.


	4. The Touch of Innocence

Head hurting, body sore Zoe moved a little in her laying down position. Grunting and moaning she rolled over onto her side. The ground under her was soft, like sandy soft. She was confused but somewhat content, her bed has never felt like sand before, it was enjoyable.

Zoe heard noise, a lot of noise, men talking and the sounds of moving metal and building. _'Can't a girl get some sleep around here?'_ She thought squeezing her eyes closed, trying to think about something other than the noise. _'Ugh, where was Korina? Why hasn't she yelled at me yet?'_ Zoe sighed and tried to move her hands only to find them bound behind her back. She tried to tug her hands apart once more, they were tight together. She just wanted to wipe her eyes?! Why was this happening?

Zoe opened her eyes and the memory of yesterdays events came flooding back to her. She was shocked for a minute and tried to cope with her situation in an adult way. Without having the child with her, someone that needed help more than she, she was having a hard time not tearing up.

She faced a wall, well like a tent wall; all she could see were shadows of the wall and sand underneath her.

Zoe then sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was in a tent. A pretty big tent, but nothing near to the one she stayed in with Hector and Paris once. She felt a little happier when she thought about her brothers; she wished to see Hector more than anyone right now. Hector was always the protector. The one she would go to at night if she had a nightmare, the one she'd run to after scraping her knee during her games. Her father was a busy man sometimes so Hector was next in the father like department. She loved him and missed him greatly, she wanted to run into his arms and cry. She didn't care if she needed to be strong for him anymore, no now it was him who needed once more to be strong for her.

A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly changed the thoughts in her mind. She missed them so much. It was too hard.

Looking down Zoe noticed her feet were bound together by the ankles; she also tried pulling them apart only to have the rope rub into her skin. She looked down into her lap then back towards the tent entrance. She could hear men talking just outside.

Her heart started to beat faster, _'what's going to happen to me?'_ Looking around frantically Zoe saw a bed of furs, a pole holding the tent up, scattered shields and swords and a couple stools. She needed to get to a knife.

She saw one on the ground near the bed. Shifting over so she was on her knees and elbows she was going to try and crawl…

"Oh and my lord." She heard a man say from outside the tent as a different man entered.

Zoe sat back on her knees quickly so she was up off her elbows. She was near the very back of the tent her back against the walls while she stared at the man who came in.

The man stopped once he spotted her and stared into her deep blue eyes. His gaze was like a predator, never moving, just watching and studying. Zoe became uncomfortable as he stared at her, she felt like he was reading her soul or something and in return she couldn't get into his hard blue eyes, it was like an ice wall. All she could see was the face of a man with a shield, _'what does he see that keeps him staring at me?'_

What felt like forever was actually split seconds and Zoe noticed a man appear in the doorway. Zoe's gaze was now on him as he spoke.

"One of the men caught her and another sneaking out of the temple. The other girl got away but this one put up a little fight." He smirked a little and looked away from Zoe, at the man. "We thought she might…" He paused looking at Zoe again. "Amuse you."

Zoe's eyes widened a little. This was it. Not only her shores of Troy, violently stolen and taken away from her, but also her most valuable innocence. These men would rape her.

Tears started forming in her eyes. She looked down at the sand just by her knees. She wanted to scream and wake up from this nightmare and run into Hectors room, although she hasn't had to go to Hector in time of need in quite awhile she didn't care. She wanted her older brother. She wanted the man who would hold her so tightly and so safely and not violate her. Not only would he refuse to touch her in such ways but he would keep other men from doing it to. She just wanted her brother, even Paris who she thought about as more of a companion than a protector would do. She wanted anyone but them. The Greeks.

The man at the entrance left. Zoe looked up slightly to see the other man removing his armor. Her eyes were blurry from the tears forming. She didn't want to cry. She couldn't, she was giving everything to him, she was not about to show him her weakness too.

"What is your name?" He asked, his voice was hard and it sounded more like a demand than a question, yet when he spoke to her, her ears begged for more.

She looked over at the half naked man who started to wipe himself off with a rag and water. He was strong, he looked much stronger than Hector, but she has never looked at her brother in such ways to notice his muscles. The man was dirty and the water streamed down each crease of muscle taking away the dirt and sweat to show off extremely tanned, wet skin. Zoe's heart quickened a little as she watched the man clean himself, she couldn't look away.

The man looked at her then smirked. Once Zoe caught his eyes she quickly turned her head away, looking at the ground again, this time embarrassed. Why had she looked at him like that? He was just a man, like any other… Although no other has had that type of body and no other man has ever made her want to stare like that before.

"Girl, you have name do you not?" he asked looking at her while she just kept staring at the ground. Should she tell him her name? Probably not. She was a princess, if anyone knew that bad things could happen, she didn't know what but she decided it would be best if he didn't know.

"Korina." She said out loud. It was the first name that came to mind. Her eyes shifted towards the Greek as he looked at her.

"Korina." He repeated loud enough for her to hear. "Well lady Korina, how is it you came to be in the temple of Apollo, you are not a priestess? No you don't bear the robes." He now made his way over to a chest that sat besides his bed. Digging through it Zoe stared at him strangely. _'Was he just going to keep asking me questions all night?... Then again it's better than what he could be doing.'_ Zoe shivered at the thought and focused back on the Greek.

He was very tall, about the same height as Hector. But he didn't have the same royal white skin, no his skin was the color of a peasant. Tan.

'_How did he become so tan?' _Zoe shook her head a little, how he became tan was not important. She didn't even know the Greeks name and there was no way that she was going to refer to him as her lord like that other guy did. "What is your name?" She asked before she could think.

The Greek stood up with something in hand and turned to her. "I am Achilles, my lady." He smirked.

Zoe looked up at the man; she was confused because the name Achilles was very familiar to her. She has heard it before. But she was also mad, he called her **his** lady? "I am not your lady." She said with a low voice her eyes narrowing at the man standing tall.

His smirked disappeared. "Well then what should I call you girl?"

She looked at Achilles confused. Once again her voice was low and not its usually high self. "I told you my name or did you already forget it?" She tilted her head at him with a slight lift of her eyebrows.

Achilles chuckled a little. "You told me **A** name. But it wasn't your name, now was it?" He once again smirked at her.

Zoe's eyes glared at the man. Her eyebrows no longer lifted. How did he know?

"If you're going to be lying to me you're better off just not saying anything… my lady." He said as he made his way around his bed to the other side. Looking back at her once again, he was enjoying her defeat but even better he was enjoying the fight she tried to put up.

Zoe stared at the man as he walked around the bed and looked at her. The sly grin on his face made her want to punch him. Ugh he was so arrogant. She hated losing this conversation. But being mad soon was replaced with embarrassment as Achilles slid out of his warrior skirt. Revealing everything to her.

Zoe gasped a little, eyes wide as she looked at the now naked Greek in this tent. A blush forming on her cheeks she turned her head quickly hoping he didn't see her.

But unknown to her he did. He loved her reaction. It was very child like, her eyes widened with shock. Cute was a word that came to mind but was soon pushed away; it would be a sunny day in Hades when Achilles called something cute.

Achilles then slipped on his robe. He couldn't wait to change her. To take her. The girl was interesting and wouldn't be a bad thing coming home to everyday after fighting. She made it clear she was a virgin and not very old. He was guessing she was still under eighteen. She was going to be a new challenge, one different than from what he's use to facing.

Zoe stared at the sand. _'How dare he strip in front of me like that?!'_ That was no way to act in front of a lady, much less a princess! _'Who does this Achilles think he is?'_

All of sudden it hit her. Achilles! Paris had told her one night about a great Greek warrior, the bravest and best of them all, his name was Achilles. His mother was a goddess, Paris said he was immortal.

This time when the tears formed in her eyes they didn't stop. They started to slide down her cheeks. She was talking back to a man like Achilles; even then he was strong and way bigger than her. He could do whatever he wanted to her without so much as breaking a sweat. It was hopeless. He would have his way with her, and then throw her aside; no one could or would stop him. Hector wasn't coming for her. For all she knew he could think she was dead.

Sniffling she turned her head away from Achilles as soon as he turned his head to look at her.

Achilles was shocked. One moment this girl was trying to fight against him, the next she was crying. He hadn't done anything to make her cry, or at least he didn't think so.

He stared at her, her head was turned away from him but he could hear her silent weeping. His slight happy mood went way down. He felt like he should say something or do something, but he didn't know what. So he just let her cry while he stared.

He looked down at her body; she was on her knees and very small to him. Her dress and hair were dirty and messed up, but even then she dressed like a royal. Her hands sat in her lap and looked completely limp. Achilles then noticed the rope that bound her hands together. Guilt washed over his body.

He started to walk over to her, while she didn't even bother to look at him. She didn't want to. It was only when he picked up the knife when she showed movement.

Zoe looked over when she heard a metal ting. Tears streaming down her face she only imagined she looked exactly like the weak, helpless little boy that she found earlier. This made her even sadder; to think about how weak she looked in the eyes of this man. She tried to fidget away as he came close to her with the knife. She whimpered a little in doing so.

Achilles bent down next to her. "Shh." He whispered. Being surprisingly gentle.

They looked at each other, closer than before. His blue eyes looked into, not the fiery blue eyes he saw before, but now the hurt watery eyes that screamed for help at every corner. How could she feel so unprotected in his presence? He was the best protection a person could have. Yet she cried for someone else. A little flame inside him lit up and made him angry. How dare she not cry for me? If she knew what was best she'd scream for me. She needs to need me. I need her to need me.

The last thought scared him a little. Shaking it out of his mind he spoke in barely above a whisper. "Give me your hands."

Zoe stared at him for the longest while. His blue eyes pouring into hers. She saw different emotions from him, hurt, anger, even maybe fear. All just from ten seconds of looking. This all confused her. But at least she finally stopped crying. Him being so close she felt his heat, and the warmth of another human being, even her enemy, felt very comforting.

Zoe hesitated with her hands. This wasn't just about giving him her hands. It was bout trusting him. Trusting the very man who invaded her beach, Troy's beach. Killed her father's people and is now fighting against her very flesh a blood. Hector. How was she supposed to trust him?

Zoe kept thinking about her brothers, what would they do? She knew exactly what they would do. They wouldn't trust him. But her brothers weren't here, she was. Right now she only needed someone to show at least some decency to her, and here she was questioning the very man who did.

"Trust me." His voice was low as he stared into her eyes holding out his hands. Zoe's lips parted just barely. With those two words her heart beat differently. It changed somehow. It wasn't just beating for Hector or her father or Paris anymore. Looking into his blue eyes of her enemy her heart betrayed the very city she grew up in and called home. Her heart beat for Achilles too now. It needed to.

Slowly she lifted her hands.

He stared at her for the longest time; he could hear her breathing steadily. It was like the ocean waves crashing on the beach, constant and unchanging. Also somewhat relaxing. She was thinking, he could tell when he looked at her. Put in this situation she didn't know what to do or how to react. He could tell that for once in her life she had to make a decision on her own, no factors involved. She was of coarse royalty, being guided and told what to do every step of the way.

Seeing her hands raise his heart almost skipped a beat. He took her small hands into his. They were smooth and very soft. _'She hasn't had a day of hard labor in her life.'_ He thought. Her hands were the essence of her innocence.

With one quick movement that made her flinch he cut the rope. The knife not touching her delicate skin once.

Achilles looked back to her face, as he stared down at their hands.

She had stopped crying awhile ago, her light face was red and her nose was the brightest pink. Her eyes were different though. They weren't red and puffy like he thought they would be. They were still very blue and smooth looking. The water in them just made them shine more. And her lips were apart just barely, pink and wet. He wanted to taste her lips. He wanted to feel the softness of her mouth on his; he wanted to steal her first kiss. _'I will steal her first kiss'_, he promised himself.

Achilles looked back down; his hands were still holding hers. He almost didn't even notice. Her hands were so small they just hid in his giant ones. He moved his thumb across the top of her hand slowly. To his rough blood stained fingers her hands were so soft and warm.

Zoe stared at their hands, he was staring at her and she didn't want to get caught in his gaze. She felt as if she betrayed her country. Even her own father shouldn't love her anymore. She knew that she just opened up to the enemy, which he now knows he can get inside her with just a little persuading and time. She gave him all that with just the touch of her hands.

Zoe glanced up at him; he was now looking at their hands to. She looked back down and felt his rough thumb start rubbing her hand.

This was wrong. The hands that were holding hers were the hands of a killer, a good killer. A man who killed her people. Their blood, Troy's blood was now on her hands. She should've been disgusted. She should've pulled away. But she can't, she likes it. The comfort, the feeling of protection from him. His hands gave her hope.

One thing after another came into her mind. Hector. Her people, Paris and her father. With that she pulled her hands away. Quickly regretting the decision she had made. She turned her head way and looked at the ground while rubbing her tender wrists.

Achilles was a little shocked by the sudden movement and missed her hands dearly. He wanted to grab them again, but in order to get to her he needed to have her trust. The thought of purely just forcing her, at first sounded interesting, but after looking into her lost eyes it made him disgusted to think such things. She was innocent and he wanted that, but he didn't just want to take it. He needed her to surrender to him. Only him. No man was going to touch her. No man except him.

"Your ankles." Achilles said looking towards her knees.

Zoe looked at him then shifted so she was on her butt with her knees bent into her chest.

Achilles once again cut the rope swiftly. Then looked back up at her. "There, that should be more comfortable."

He then got up and set the knife on one of the stools and started to walk towards his bed.

Zoe looked around him and out the door. It was starting to get dark; she could already feel the cold ocean breeze, much stronger than the one she felt from her room.

She shivered a little and hugged her knees to her chest tighter.

After crying she just wanted to sleep. She wanted to sleep and wake up in her bed again. Seeing Korina get out her robe for the day. Going to breakfast and seeing her father, Hector, Andromache, Paris and Helen there. All greeting her with warm smiles. Zoe wondered if this was how the boy felt when he missed his father. She wondered if he too wished for him constantly.

Achilles looked outside and saw the night falling. He wondered when his 'oh so gracious king' would call for him. He then looked over at Zoe; she was curled up like a helpless child. He saw her shiver from the breeze.

Shaking his head he picked up one of his furs and made his way towards her. She didn't even look at him as he came near. He was sure she didn't even notice him till he draped the blanket over her shoulders.

Zoe snapped from her thoughts and looked at Achilles when the warm fur touched her skin. It was soft and very thick. He didn't even look at her as he went back to standing by the entrance looking outside. She wondered if he waited for someone.

She grabbed the fur and pulled in closer to her body. And then she continued to look at Achilles.

"Thank you." Zoe said quietly. She didn't think he heard her till he finally turned his head a little.

"Your welcome, my lady." Achilles said before he stepped outside.

Zoe sat there staring at the empty space. He still didn't know her name. Like a light flickering barely inside her she smile a little. But as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared and regained her old mood.

She had to get out of here she thought. Trust or no trust Achilles was her enemy the moment he stepped on the beach of Troy with a sword.

Lying down once again Zoe remembered a time of happiness. When she was little and her mother was carrying her through the very halls she ran through earlier today. She remembered turning a corner and screaming of laughter as she saw her older brothers playing with wooden swords, Zoe remembered her mother smiling at her daughter's joy. Hector and Paris continued their duel around them almost making her mother fall, but instead of getting angry she laughed and dodged out of their way. Her mother then set her down just as Hector fell to the ground and Paris started cheering in victory. Zoe ran over and giggling she jumped on her eldest brother. "Hector get up!" She kept screaming. He just grabbed the young girl and tickled her till she was in tears. Then Paris picked her up and spun her around until the world around her was a bright blur.

Eyes closed Zoe thought of that over and over. It made her so happy. It made her have hope. It made Zoe smile once more before falling asleep hoping that her dreams will take her to her past. And most of all to her family.


	5. Needs

Hey sorry it took me so long to update. I caught mono and ive been like super tired and i missed and whole bunch of school and now i have to make it all up hahaha. It sucks. But once again im sorry.

So... thank you for all the reviews. It feels AWESOME with all the positive feedback. (i would also except a little negative as long as its helpful in my writing) hahaha anyway, i hope you like this chapter, it gets a little heated ; )

Oh and im sorry if i spelled anything wrong or messed up on my wording. I just finished this chapter and didn't really edit it.... Alright thats it, hope you like it! Feel free to review.

OH wait! one more thing. Anyone know any good star trek stories haha. Lately ive been obsessed with Spock. hahaha, i jut think hes so HOT in the new movie!

* * *

Zoe woke up suddenly when she felt a hand covering her mouth. Instantly she started to scream only for it to come out muffled. Her hands grabbed the wrist holding her down by her mouth. It was dark and she could barely make out the figure above her because she still had sleepy eyes.

"Quiet girl!" The man screamed pushing on her head harder. His other hand grabbed her wrist, but Zoe put up a struggle, she started to kick her legs and grab and claw at his arms. The guy grunted trying to keep her still. "Stay still." He said in frustration.

"Oh come on she's just a girl." Said another man from behind the man holding her. Zoe let out another scream into the guy's hand. "Just give her a smack in the head." The guy said as he walked away.

Zoe's eyes widened and her struggling became much more fierce as the man tried to hold her down and hit her at the same time. Zoe scrunched up her leg as close it would go to her body and kicked the guy in the side, causing him to fly forward and just above Zoe's head. Quickly she got up and tried running for the tent door but the guy grabbed her ankle and she fell to the ground letting out a grunt. Zoe rolled over on her back as the man started to get up and crawl towards her. She once again kicked her leg and hit him in the jaw causing him to scream in pain while he fell to the floor clenching his jaw.

Zoe rolled back over and got up and ran out the tent leaving the man behind. Once outside Zoe ran into something hard and let out another scream. It was the other man. He was bigger and much older than the one in the tent. He quickly grabbed both Zoe's wrist and squeezed tightly as she struggled away from him.

"Let me go!" Zoe screamed while trying to pull away from him. He just laughed. Tears came to her eyes, _'was this what every night was going to be like?'_ She thought in terror.

The first man came from the tent holding his jaw and moving it a bit. He was groaning while he walked up to them.

"I have to do everything myself, don't I?" The man holding her questioned. The other guy glared at him then at Zoe. He then grabbed one of Zoe's arms and squeezed it very tightly. Coming close to her ear he whispered angrily, "You are very lucky girl that the king wants you unharmed."

Zoe just glared at the man while tears ran down her cheeks. She was glad she kicked him.

Zoe felt pressure on her other arm and before she knew it these two men were dragging her somewhere. Zoe kept struggling against them only to make them pull on her more and squeeze her arms tighter.

'_Where is Hector?'_ she thought. Zoe wanted Hector now more than ever; he would take care of these guys. He could take care of these guys, unlike herself.

Zoe was dragged all the way to a very big, very nice looking tent. Men were all over the place, looking at Zoe with confusing and mostly greed. They all wanted her. Zoe couldn't believe this; men were supposed to respect her. But then again that was when she was a princess; she is now a prisoner on her own shore.

Being dragged into the tent she saw a fat man standing at the very back, in front of him was another man who turned around when he heard the struggle of there entrance. Zoe's heart lifted with joy as the man who turned around was Achilles. The fat man behind him smiled once he saw Zoe.

Achilles took a step towards Zoe and the guards holding her. "Now men. I must ask, where did you get that?" Achilles said in an angry voice. Zoe got a little mad when Achilles called her that. But honestly she couldn't care so much, she was just happy that Achilles was there.

The fat man behind him started laughing. "Now Achilles, did you really think you could hide the great treasures of war from me?"

Achilles turned around and glared at him. "I gave you your treasures, now let me keep mine." He stated his voice still low and mad.

This made the man laugh again. Zoe was just staring at the scene, who was this fat man who wanted her? She then thought it was Helen's old husband. Oh please no. Zoe now understood why Helen would leave such a man. From the gold that was piled around the room one would have to be blind to think how not greedy this guy is.

The man looked away from Achilles and at Zoe, his smile of happiness change to a lust filled smile. "Oh you are a treasure." He waved his hand and the guards started to drag Zoe once more, towards the disgusting man. Zoe squirmed again.

The fat man laughed. "How beauty burns with such fire."

Zoe felt like she was going to gag. This man is so gross. She would take anyone other than this man.

Achilles quickly got out his sword and faced the guards holding Zoe. The guards dropped her and got out their swords also. Two other guards ran in. It was now four against one.

Zoe lifted herself up so she was on her hands and knees. She looked up at Achilles who glared at the men basically surrounding her. Tears streamed down her face as she watched the men stand in silence.

"Now Achilles. Not affected by a mere girl are we?" The fat man laughed again. He was obviously very happy about winning the beach.

Achilles just stood there glaring at the men with swords as if they were the ones speaking.

"Give her to me." He stated.

"And what makes you think I'll do that? I mean her alone is worth the share of gold you gave me. Maybe you should take that and I'll keep the girl." He smiled.

Achilles took a step towards the men and they all flinched and reacted. Even Zoe ducked her head, not being able to look if someone were killed.

"If you do not give her to me. I will take her and your guards won't live to fight tomorrow." Achilles said.

This made the fat man unhappy Zoe noticed. He looked at her then at Achilles back. The man then turned around and walked towards his chair. "Take her, she looks to naive anyway. The girl wouldn't be able to bed properly." He said sitting down and waving the guards off. Once the guards put their swords away and stood straight Achilles put his sword away. Then he walked towards Zoe.

She still had her head looking towards the ground. She was crying lightly and trying hard to hide it. Her arms were shaking as the held up the upper half of her body. Her hair hung down in some places covering her face in places, like drapes.

Achilles bent down a little and grabbed her upper arm lightly; he then pulled her up along with most of her body weight. She was still tired, he could tell. She only had about two maybe three hours of sleep.

He pulled her out of the tent, not violently like the guards but enough to almost be dragging her. Her head hung low. This must have scared her. Achilles was pissed; she was going to be scared forever now. He was going to kill…

"Who was that man?" He heard a faint voice. A soft voice and he looked down at Zoe; she was starting to regain herself and started to walk on her own taking more of her own weight. She was also looking ahead now, tears no longer running down her face.

Achilles was a little shocked. "Agamemnon." He answered.

Zoe then pulled her arm away from Achilles. Once again he missed the warmth and the softness of her skin under his.

Zoe recognized the name. He was the king that wanted all of Greece under his command. She now understood his greediness and why the guards obeyed him. She felt dumb for not noticing before, the guard even told her.

While walking back Achilles looked at her, making sure she wasn't wounded. He wanted to kill the men who dragged her in there. How dare they touch my treasure? He noticed her arms. They were bright red and he could tell that they soon would be matching her wrists and ankles. Other than the bruises her skin was very white. Another sign of royalty. It shined in the moonlight making his eyes unable to look away.

Zoe could feel him staring at her. She didn't look at him; all she could focus on were her arms. They hurt from being dragged. She just walked while holding her arms over her chest, basically hugging herself to keep warm. She was almost freezing, the only thing that kept her warm was the man next to her and unwarily she walked very close to him.

He noticed though, how she got closer with every step. She was cold. But he could feel her heat coming of her body. It made her skin look that much softer. He longed for his lips to kiss her bruised arms. He wanted to feel the silky smooth white skinned princess under him. Her soft voice calling his name, needing and wanting him and no one else.

With each passing thought Achilles grew more agitated, he doubted her could wait for this girl. The way she made him want her pushed him further and further over the edge.

"Thank you." He looked from her body to her face when she spoke in the soft voice of hers. "For not letting him have me." She finished after a pause.

Achilles then looked forward as she looked up at him. "Once again you are welcome. I do believe I now deserve to know you real name?" He said as a smirk made its way onto his face.

Zoe looked away from him and forward again. "Zoe." She said without thinking. Once out she felt another pain of guilt. He had again successfully gotten her. But then something else passed through her mind. Something other than guilt. She was happy now that he knew her name. The man that saved her and treated her well could now call her by her original self.

Finally they made it back to his tent, he let her go inside first with him right after. Zoe sighed as she felt warmer inside the tent. She looked towards to where she slept before and was a little displeased. She was dirty and was really feeling dirty. She did not want to sleep on the same ground again. But slowly she walked towards her corner of the tent.

Achilles watched her walk slowly across the tent. He did not want his white angel sleeping in the dirt. He didn't care anymore if she resisted or not. He was tired and wanted to feel her soft body against his.

Zoe gasped. She was about to lie down when Achilles grabbed her wrist and tugged her in the other direction. She almost fell the quickly regained her feet.

"You will sleep here." He said with a stern voice as he pointed towards his bed of furs. Then he turned away from her and started to take of his clothes once again.

Zoe stood there looking at the bed, not even noticing the stripping man next to her. A million things ran through her mind at a time. Shaking her head Zoe turned towards Achilles only to see his naked back. Blushing and turning around the other way she said, "No I will not." She then heard him stop ruffling with his clothes.

She figured he turned around when she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. Zoe froze a little at the sensation making its way down her spine. She then felt rough hands gently touching her shoulders. She held in a breath as the hands grabbed onto her very dirty robe. Then the hot breath centered to her ear and her back was now against something hard and hot. She realized it was his chest.

"You will." Achilles whispered hoarsely into her right ear. Then with his right hand he moved her hair out of the way and she felt his hot lips touch her neck. Zoe let out the breath she was holding. Her body was now on fire.

Achilles started to kiss her neck, moving his lips against her warm skin. She felt exactly how he wanted her to. His hands slid there way down her back slowly tugging at her robe a little here and there until they got to her waist. Then he moved them around her body so his hands were now on her stomach. He then pulled her against him.

Zoe felt him push on her stomach and she fell against his chest more. She felt his hot lips kissing her neck, sucking and biting just a little. Zoe closed her eyes and tried to breathe steadily. His hands made her stomach burn and that burning soon moved lower and lower. She could tell she was starting to get hot for him. She could feel it between her legs. She wanted him. Then against her lower back she felt him hard against her. She wasn't the only one wanting someone here.

Achilles grabbed the rope that held her robe in place and tugged at it. He stopped kissing and moved his mouth back up to her ear. "And you won't be needing this." Once again he whispered but this time voice was filled with lust. Her robe was now loosely around her body. Quickly Achilles hands were on her shoulders again. He grabbed her robe and slowly slid it over her shoulders. He wanted her more and more with every inch he uncovered. Then the robe fell all stopping at her waist. He took and small step back and looked at her now bare back. It was so smooth and white. He grew harder when he thought about her untouched skin, so delicate and soft. Her body would soon belong to him; her innocent skin that isn't seen by many will be rubbed by his hands.

Zoe couldn't think. She was now half naked for him to see. Her breathe was slow and heavy, her eyes were closed and she was frozen yet burning all over. She then felt his hand on her lower back. His rough fingers slowly moved over her skin and up her spine. His touch made her skin tingle. His rough fingers taking away the purity of her back made her want him even more. Then Zoe remembered her father. What she told her father the night that Hector and Paris came home. How she would never marry which was basically saying how she would remained untouched and pure.

"Stop." She whispered with a little whine in her voice. She was even surprised she said it. She felt Achilles hand stop on her shoulder blade.

She then grabbed her robe and pulled it back on, forcing Achilles hand of her now tainted skin. Once her robe was in place she turned to face the bed and then crawled onto the furs. She decided to only give him so much; he could lay with her but not bed her.

Achilles felt cold, her body wasn't in front of him anymore. Her skin was once again covered up and hidden away from his lust filled eyes. He stood there breathing, trying to calm himself down. It took him everything not to just crawl on top of her and force himself into her.

Once a bit composed Achilles finally lay next to her. Zoe was on her side, lying away from him. Her eyes were closed and she tried to get to sleep as soon as possible.

A strong arm grabbed her and pulled her into him. She felt his chest once again against her back. His arm was wrapped around her stomach holding her firmly in place.

Zoe struggled a little.

"Still." He grunted fiercely. He was mad and felt very stressed at the moment. Zoe quickly froze. His arm tightened around her and she decided not to struggle again. She finally shut her eyes. Thinking about everything that just happened.

Although Achilles didn't bed her tonight he felt good holding her close. Despite all she's been through she smelt very good. Her hair was very soft too. This girl was so perfect in his eyes even with all the flaws he saw. Something about her made his body ache for her body and his heart beat for her heart. Achilles looked at the small girl in his arms. His need to protect her out grew any other need he had for her. This girl was his. Closing his eyes Achilles held his sleeping flower, never wanting to let go.


	6. The Many Pains of Death

Hey u guys! i know you should hate me, like times 12. and i also know saying sorry is just horrible aftr i haven't updated in so long. But im still gonna say it. IM SO SORRY! like i said b4 i caught mono and i actually had to go to the hospital. sucky i know. but im fine now and im back so hopefully i can update alot faster than b4 haha

ok 1st, i LOVE the reviews. absolutely love them, u r all so amazing and evryone made me feel so good about this story. I know i shouldn't expect it but i hope you guys will still review, even aftr my pathetically long time without updating.

now 2nd, this chapter might b rocky, cause i didn't edit it at all hahaha, i just typed and then put it on. So any mess ups don't hate me, i'll try and fix them soon.

3rd, I need help! i honestly have no idea where to go with this story, should i make him die in the end like the movie :( which i think is an amazing ending, but still i don't want to kill him off. Should i follow the whole main plot, like his cousin dieing? i just don't know hahaha. I should know but i don't. hit me up with some ideas! :)

Oh and i have to say that i might start a twilight story, staring are favorite JACOB BLACK and an OC, which is mine. haha if your an edward fan don't hate because i love edward too, but i just love jacob more, but NOT with bella or her daughter, i just thought that part was kinda weird. Also ive been readin alot of star trek stories with Spock and OC (what can i say im a big OC fan) those are awesome, but ya i might write about that. But idk. I tech, already started my Jacob/oc story so it would b more likely for me to post it haha anyway were here to talk about achilles sorry.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Zoe woke up twice in the night; both times she was stuck in the arms of her captor and also savior. Who was the man holding her? He was a killer with the softest touch. The only man who could take a life and yet bring a young girl to life.

Zoe found herself struggling for sleep, she could only think about Achilles. Not even Hector took up her mind so much. Wasn't she only supposed to be thinking about her family? These questions raced through her mind throughout the night until sleep finally consumed her.

Zoe woke up again, this time in the late morning. She grunted and moved slightly, her back muscles ached a little from having to stay still for so long being held by those strong arms. But then she noticed that Achilles was no longer there. Part of her felt a little empty with the beating heart no longer up against her back. She could feel it every time she woke up, the silent thumping up against her. It always made him seem... human, capable of feelings. But she'd quickly push that thought away as he was a killer and her father's enemy.

Zoe furrowed her eyebrows together over her still shut eyes. _'Please be in my bed, please be in my bed.'_ She thought.

Zoe rolled over on her back and the light from the entrance of the tent rushed into her closed eyes. She tightened them and sighed. She knew she wasn't home. The sun never made it to her directly, her drapes would always be closed and if they weren't she would be hearing Korina nag at her to get up.

Then Zoe did something she thought she'd never do in the bed of Greek soldier. She smiled. Remembering Korina made her happy. She could just picture it now. Korina would enter her room, pull open the drapes and tell her to get up. Then she'd shuffle around the room doing who knows what, until she started yelling at Zoe to get out of bed.

Those were such nice mornings.

Zoe relaxed her face once she was used to the sun. She could lye there forever thinking about her home. Honestly she felt so content. The furs around her were soft and fuzzy. Much thicker than her regular sheets. She actually liked the furs better. Oh and the sun, my the sun felt so good. The rays hit her face, shoulders, and arms, basically any part of her that wasn't covered with furs.

Surprisingly the smile remained on her face, even with the sound of the men outside. Zoe just tried to focus on the sound of the ocean. Her ocean shores, just the sound could send her into pure bliss. She remembered the blue of the water, her father said it was the color of her eyes, but Zoe thought the ocean looked much prettier. She also pictured her golden beach, lit up by the sun. Such a pure yellow color, Apollo would bless them almost everyday.

For the first time since she's been captured Zoe felt completely at peace. The warmth and comfort of where she was, the thoughts that grazed her mind, everything felt _almost_ perfect.

Achilles stood outside his tent. This was his first time actually stopping to look at the ocean shore since they got here. The sound was so perfect and the waves were so constant. They crashed against the sand nonstop. Never changing, no matter whose beach it was the ocean would always hit the sand.

It made him think of Zoe when she slept. Her breathing was soft and light. Never changing, no matter who she was with.

Achilles shook his head a little, he's been awake for hours and not a minute went by when he didn't think about her. The sand beneath his feet reminded him of the feel of her skin yet even then the sand couldn't compare. The ocean and the sky both reminded him of her deep watery blue eyes. Holding so much pain and hurt…

His heart sank a little; he didn't want her to be hurt around him. She couldn't be.

"My lord?" Achilles turned his head towards the voice that snapped him from his thoughts. Eudorus was standing there looking at Achilles with unsure eyes.

His lord hasn't been the same since they have taken the beach; it was unnatural for Achilles to be acting this way.

"Yes." Achilles voice was stern and cold. Almost if he was trying to contradict the way he was actually feeling. Eudorus would never know his actually feelings though. This was the great Achilles, was he even capable of feeling?

"Your men are ready; we have proven ourselves with yesterday's victory. When shall we receive your word to fight?" Eudorus was confused by Achilles' actions. Everyone else was moving out, why not them? Although they were ready and getting tired of waiting men would not dare to leave under any others rule than Achilles.

"Agamemnon defied my authority last night. He came into my tent and stole what was mine, did he not?" Achilles turned around and stalked towards Eudorus, his eyes hard and cold glaring at his probably closet friend. But right now he was being scolded, he was in charge of camp when Achilles' was away and it was under his rule that Zoe was stolen.

He was now very close and standing tall and threatening against Eudorus, who was looking nervous at Achilles. Eudorus felt his knees about to give way any second. He could tell that Achilles was upset, really upset.

"Yes sir." He stuttered out.

"And did we in fact establish that under my leave you are in charge of camp?" His voice was stern.

"Yes." Once again he was stuttering.

"So while I was gone two of Agamemnon's men came and stole Zoe from my tent. Can you explain to me how this came to happen?"

"My lord…" Eudorus looked towards the sea behind Achilles trying to think of reasons that wouldn't get him in trouble. But none came to mind. "I do not know." He barely breathed out.

Achilles just stood. He could tell that this was punishment enough; Eudorus was eating himself from the inside out now just wondering what Achilles was going to do.

Achilles then walked by Eudorus and continued to talk. "Agamemnon should have known better than to take what's mine and he will learn that today. We will not fight." With that Achilles ended the conversation walking away from Eudorus completely.

Eudorus fell to his knees at Achilles last words. He was thanking the Gods that he didn't get hit or punished in a bad way. His mind was aching with relief after the pressure he built up with it. What he just went through was a cruel mind game and on top of it he could not fight. Eudorus just stared at the ocean trying to breath as calm as the waves.

Later in the day Zoe found herself being dragged by Achilles towards a hill, a bunch of men not even daring to look at her followed.

Zoe struggled with every step and glared at Achilles who didn't even glance at her angry stare, he just kept on focusing on the hill.

Earlier that day Achilles did in fact interrupt her meal that Eudorus, the only other man she knew her, had so kindly brought her.

And not only that but he ordered them both to follow him, which Eudorus did gladly but Zoe, not so politely, told Achilles (in better terms) to go screw himself and that she was too busy eating to follow him. With that Achilles smiled and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her out of the tent and towards the ocean where he proceeded, also not so politely, to throw her in.

Now after much screaming and angry words on both parts, Zoe was being pulled by her wrist up this hill. The sun was beaming down on all of them and the small walk up the hill seemed to be a problem for everyone, everyone except Achilles that is, whose strides were constant and strong.

Finally at the top Zoe gasped as she saw two huge armies ready for war, one standing just by the end of the shores and one standing just outside Troy's walls. Zoe looked over more of Troy's army. Her eyes scanned in horror over her people. Each man standing so still and so tall ready for death. She couldn't believe she was seeing this.

Tears came to the edges of her eyes as she spotted Hector and Paris, standing out from their army in the middle of the empty space where the two would soon meet. With them were generals from Greece and Agamemnon, whom she only recognized. What was happening?

Zoe then focused more on her brothers. She squinted her eyes. She wanted to see them better, heck she wanted to hold them. Without thinking Zoe took a step forward only to feel the hand on her wrist tighten. She had totally forgotten he was still holding onto her.

Zoe looked down at their touching skin. The boy flashed into her mind for some reason.

Zoe thought about the boy's innocent small hands, the ones that squeezed hers every time he was frightened. Although Achilles hands were neither innocent nor small she felt like this was the same. The way he held her wrist wasn't the same as when he was pulling her up the hill. His grip was tight but soft. His hand was so warm, making her wrist burn from not only the sun but from his heat. She liked this heat though.

The feel of him touching her, she wanted to feel more. He wanted his hand to touch other places. Then the path he made on her back started to get hot once more. She wanted her whole body to burn from this touch. She looked up and saw Achilles staring at her intently. He didn't just look at her eyes but he was looking at all of her.

Zoe quickly looked away which only made her look back towards the battle field. She noticed to men fighting in the middle. Everything she was just feeling washed away.

Was that Hector? Her mind started freaking out, worry took over her body and she found herself needing comfort. Her hand moved itself out of Achilles grip and then grabbed his hand. He was no longer holding her wrist but now holding her hand.

Achilles kept looking at the back of her head, she was feeling something from their touch and he felt it too. He wanted to take it further, he would take it further. There wasn't going to be a no tonight. He knew there wasn't.

Zoe wasn't thinking about that though. Achilles hand could only help so much and right now it was barely helping. Her heart rate sped up as she watched in horror her brother fight this Greek soldier. Zoe noticed by the way her brother moved it was not Hector. It was Paris.

"No." Zoe said to herself so that no one could hear. No Paris couldn't be fighting. He wasn't trained well enough. He would be killed. Zoe froze.

Her mind went blank and her heart stopped. The heat of the sun burned through her body and was the only thing that moved her blood.

Paris could die right now. In front of Troy's men, on Troy's very ground, in front of her brother and her father and in front of her. Zoe couldn't even think about seeing her brother die.

The moment he fell to the ground Zoe turned away. She pushed her head into Achilles chest without even realizing it. She didn't care. She let the dark consume her eyes and his robes cover her face. She was silently sobbing. The water poured from her eyes and onto Achilles.

Achilles lifted his arm and put it over her as he watched her brother. His hand rubbed her back in comfort as she did to the little boy. His heart sank even lower. He could care less that the prince was dieing. But he couldn't help Zoe. He couldn't make the tears stop, no matter what she would always cry for her brothers and he couldn't help that.

Achilles looked down at the broken girl in his arms and back towards the fight. The prince was crawling away. He was crawling away!

He couldn't believe it. How could someone be such a coward? Anger shot through him and then he realized what he came here to do. He wasn't here to care for some pathetic girl, to hold her as she cried. He wasn't going to wait for her to love him. He was going to make her love him. Just like he was going to take Troy like he would take her. Her brother's mistake will now be hers as well, since she cries for him so.

Achilles then did something that shocked everyone around, even his men. He pushed Zoe down. Just like a little boy would do to a little girl, but this act more violent for there was no little boy but a grown man. A warrior.

With one arm he shoved her down and to the side just as a scream was cried from the battlefield. Achilles didn't even glance towards the broken and now beaten girl who didn't make a sound except for her body's collision with the hard surface. He just walked away his only focus on the battle that just broken out.

Zoe almost screamed. But her heart was too broken to. Even the pain from the ground hitting her couldn't match to what her heart felt like. Eudorus who watched with shock as Achilles committed the act stood still looking at the girl now by his feet. He could see part of her face now covered with dirt and tears. His heart sank for the girl.

Eudorus waited for Achilles to walk away and the he bent down to grabbed her arms softly.

Zoe didn't even try to get up. She didn't care what Achilles did to her. It didn't matter. Her brother was dead. Paris. He was so innocent. He was the greatest entertainment Zoe ever had. He was nice and sweet and caring and he didn't deserve to die.

He was dead. Her Paris was dead.

Zoe then felt soft caring hands on her arms. Lifting up her dead body.

She still didn't try to get up; he had to lift all her weight up which wasn't hard since she was pathetically small. She was nothing and always will be, just like how her brother will always be dead.

Zoe finally stood on her own two feet, she opened her eyes to see men fighting and dieing over the same ground Paris died on. Tears streamed down her dirtied face, she looked over to Achilles who was angrily mumbling to himself. He was watching the war in an animalistic fashion, it disgusted her.

Zoe remembered the thoughts she was having just awhile ago. The thoughts she was having while she could have been praying for her brother, even watching him.

She couldn't believe she wasted her time. She thought about the very last time she saw her Paris, she wish she knew. She wishes she could go back. Back before everything. Before this war, before her brothers started in political business, before her mother died.

Zoe's tears came stronger, she felt her heart breaking. She felt her body become weaker and weaker with every passing moment. She began to let go and give up.

Zoe started to fall, but Eudorus caught her. She basically hung in his arms while sobbing, this time loudly, for all the men to hear. They all watched the war and heard her cries with sorrow. All of them feeling useless as they couldn't help either.

Eudorus lowered Zoe so they were both on their knees. He moved her head with his heads so she was crying into his chest, her sobs now coming out muffled. Her whole body was shaking and as he held her tightly, trying desperately to calm her down.

Achilles watched as the thousands of Greek warriors started to flee, he listened to Zoe's cries. He felt guilt wash through him and his heart. He rarely felt this emotion. He didn't like it. He hated it. Every cry from Zoe he felt the urge to just run over to her and hold her, he didn't care if he couldn't make her stop. He just wanted to help, no matter what.

Achilles stopped himself though. He was Achilles, the great warrior. Nothing more than a killer. A great killer.

He turned and started to walk away, he just killed the one thing he wanted more than anything to save. He did it while watching something die in front of him.


	7. Uncontrolled Love

Zoe sat in the same corner she woke up in. Her face showed no signs of emotion while tears stained her cheeks and her puffy eyes almost seemed permanently blurry.

Her hair was a mess of dirt and knots. In any other circumstance she wouldn't have minded her hair being this way but in this one she just longed for Korina to come and detangle the rats nest.

Everything about her felt hollow. She couldn't move, she couldn't blink, and she could barely even breathe. The only thing that seemed to be functional was her memories.

Her memories of Paris replayed the most in her mind. Each one brought on a new set of silent tears.

He was so young. Too young to be consumed by the consequences of war. Sure he brought Helen home, but it was for love. Had her teachers not told her of such stories of passionate romances, never have one of them been frowned upon.

But this was reality. This was the world of adults. Greedy, bloodthirsty adults. Why did her father encourage her to enter such a world? Why did Hector enter it so willingly? All these questions ran through her mind and no matter how much she figured or solved, they never made sense.

Achilles walked into his tent seeing Zoe still sitting in the corner. She was even staring at the exact same spot. It was as if she were a statue, never to be moved, never to speak or feel again. It was pure torture to him. Worse than a thousand wounds to his body combined.

He knew he should tell her that the Prince was still alive. Well at least that he was never killed during the two man battle. But something held his tongue.

He didn't know exactly what and until he figured it out he wouldn't tell her anything.

Achilles finally looked away from her and went to rest upon his furs.

After awhile his eyes couldn't help but wander over towards her figure once more. She still hasn't moved. Will she ever?

Why did she cry for him? He was nothing but a coward. One that steals the wives of another, did she not know this fact? Maybe even this information was held from the princess's ears. But something told him she knew of her brothers actions. She was too smart not to know, and yet, she stilled grieved.

Would she grieve if I had been in that position? Achilles found himself thinking. Would she care if I entered battle? Even if more equipped than Prince Paris, would she long for my safe return? Something inside told Achilles no. But he refused to listen. His only chance now was to hope, something he never relied on before.

Hope was for the weak. It was for the ones who couldn't do anything else. Achilles always could do something else. Always.

Although here he was stuck between love and war. Not knowing what to do.

No, he didn't love her. He couldn't. Love did not overcome the great Achilles. This was just pure want; she was just a prize to be won, nothing more…

Night had fallen and Achilles finally stood from his furs. She had been grieving long enough.

"Get up. You need to eat something." He said in a soft but firm voice.

Zoe was still. Not even a blink came upon her as she sat numb on the ground. It was like the words ran right through her head and out the other side, never having time to register.

Achilles stared down at her worryingly. Impatience edge its way through his body little by little.

"Zoe." He stated a bit louder trying to get her attention. She still didn't move.

Frustrated he bent down to her level and took hold of her upper arms. Her body moved like a rag doll as he shook her.

"Listen to me!" He said angrily, trying to look into her empty eyes. Even with her staring right at him it was like she had her eyes closed. He couldn't see anything in them. His heart sank not being able to see the shiny blue sparkles.

"You will eat, even if I have to shove the food down your throat girl." He tried threatening her; he would have done anything to get a reaction. But her hollowness never left. It consumed her, like the Greeks consumed the beaches of Troy.

Angry, upset, and frustrated Achilles searched for any sign of feeling from her. His eyes scanning every inch to see just the slightest movement. When he found none he did the last thing he could think of.

Zoe's first action in a long while was a gasp. A gasped muffled by the man in front of hers mouth.

When she came back to reality of everything she found Achilles kissing her, hard and roughly.

Her eyes shut instantly and involuntarily. While she sat stiffly on the ground.

His dry hot lips moved against hers. His hot breath brushed a crossed her face as in attempt to dry the tears.

Why did her stomach go from numb to upset? It churned and waved as if it were out at sea. What was happening?

Achilles hands slowly loosened his grip on her arms while he let his fingers fan across her soft skin, caressing each inch of flesh she had to offer.

Zoe didn't realize but her lips began to move with his. She was experiencing something different. Her heart no longer ached with pain from the loss of her brother, but it now ached for something else. Something a young girl like her shouldn't long for. Something a princess of Troy shouldn't long for.

The heat built between them in the passionate kiss. Neither moved though, both sat away from each other, the only body parts touching were by his hands and both their lips.

After awhile of just kissing and innocent touches on Achilles part Zoe pulled away with a blush.

She looked towards the ground trying not to think about the burning gaze coming from Achilles. She didn't want to let this warrior have this effect on her.

Achilles just stared at her in amazement. He has had many kisses through out his life, ones that were much heavier and to extreme heats. But something about her kiss, something about her made this one last against his lips. His heart pounded in his chest, the very same feeling he would get before battles. The excitement and danger he was drawn too, never knowing whether he come out alive but knowing that he'd be remembered no matter what. Zoe was exactly like this.

He wanted more. He wanted much more than one passionate kiss. He knew that once she kissed him back he would have her. He would make her scream for him the way she cries for her family. But he would leave an impression, he would make her slowly forget and her memories slowly be replaced with ones of him. And only him.

Achilles stood again and peered down at the girl. She slowly turned her head so she was looking up at him. He smirked seeing the swollenness of her lips and the small glint of lust in her eyes. If her cheeks were not red from crying they would have been red from heat.

"Come. You must eat." He said softly and started towards the door. He didn't need to look back as he left. He knew she would follow.

Zoe sat there as Achilles disappeared out the door. She then let her fingers touch her lips gently. What had happened? Why did he kiss her? One moment she was lost in a memory the next his lips were on hers and he was all she could think about. Surely she did not care for Achilles.

Zoe sat for a moment and decided that she just got lost in the moment. She had little food and barely any rest, it was impossible for her mind to think straight at such a time.

Sighing she stood up on weak legs. Her head felt heavy as blood rushed to places in her body. She then made her way out the tent door to follow Achilles.

Days went by and Zoe's silence became the past. She spoke to anyone and everyone in the camp. She even became very close to Patroclus, Achilles young cousin.

Although Achilles wasn't too happy with her close relationship with his cousin, considering he was much closer in age to the girl than himself, he was still glad she had someone to talk to, someone she would talk to.

But Achilles warned Patroclus multiple times not to do anything to the girl otherwise he would suffer punishment from Achilles himself. Patroclus told Achilles many times that Zoe only talked to him so much because he was like her brothers but Achilles still kept a close eye on them when together alone, within the camp.

As for Zoe and Achilles relationship, it had gotten quite better. Once in awhile he was able to steal soft kisses from her lips and even a couple long hot ones. But as soon as his hands would venture too much of her skin Zoe would push away with a bright blush and her brilliant blue eyes would be unable to meet his the rest of the day. Achilles wasn't worried about it though, in fact he was happy. He would catch her looking at him during dinner, smiling after kisses, or she would gasp when Achilles would train his younger cousin, but she only gasped whenever Achilles came close to the strike of his cousin's blade, which wasn't too often. These little things made Achilles feel better than he has ever felt in a battle. Everyone seemed to notice the mood change.

And Achilles started to question his reason for being at Troy's beaches any longer. He wanted to leave with Zoe. Take her back to Greece and make her his. He even wanted this princess to meet his mother, he wanted to prove that he could love and be loved.

"There is no such thing. Do not speak such nonsense." Zoe crossed her arms and sat onto the moist sand as she watched Patroclus stand ankle deep in the ocean water. He was throwing small rocks and shells into the waves telling Zoe the stories of ocean monsters that he heard about when he was a child. He might as well have fun with the child while she was here he thought.

Zoe brought her small legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them while resting her chin on her knees. Squinting her eyes she looked out onto the water the sparkled and changed color from the sun set. There couldn't be monsters associated with such beauty she thought.

Patroclus turned around with a smile while he looked at the girl. She was orange from the suns rays and he couldn't help but think of her beauty even though Achilles told him not too. With her golden hair curled and shimmered, she looked like a goddess the way it hung around her face. Her blue eyes focused on the waves behind him seemed to mirror the waters shine.

Her eyes then focused on him and she glared playfully and stuck her tongue out at him with a smug smile.

He laughed a turned around once more. He picked up a shell wiping it free of sand and admired the colors on it. He wanted to give her something special, he thought.

Zoe sat in the sand smiling at the back of Patroclus. He reminded her so much of Paris.

Looking down at the glowing sand she sighed remembering how happy she was to find out her brother wasn't killed. Eudorus was the one to tell her the news and she was so happy to find out that she didn't even think about her anger towards Achilles for not telling her.

Zoe let her bare feet dig themselves into the sand. The coolness and texture tickled her toes and made her smile and close her eyes. Taking in a big breath of ocean air she thanked the Gods for sparing her brothers life and keeping them safe during this time of war. While giving thanks someone appeared in her mind that she was not expecting. Achilles was something she wanted to thank the Gods for. But she did not know why. He did protect her from the harm of the camp and other soldiers but he was also the one that kept her in harms way by not letting her go back home.

Whenever she would question him he would tell her that she was safest with him… Lately she couldn't help but think he was right. What if Greece conquered Troy? What if her people were captured? She would have been taken as a slave or even killed for being royalty. At least with Achilles such thing would not happen, he wouldn't let that happen.

"Zoe."

Zoe opened her eyes and looked up towards the water seeing Patroclus facing her once more. He was looking at her confused but then looked towards his hands. He was fiddling with something between his fingers.

Zoe scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion and glanced at his hands once more, what was he holding?

"I… I just wanted you to know that no matter what I'll-"

"Patroclus."

Both Zoe and Patroclus jumped from the voice that spoke to them suddenly. Zoe looked behind her to see Achilles walking towards her and Patroclus. He wasn't looking at Zoe though. He was looking behind her, at his cousin.

Zoe looked at Patroclus who was also staring at Achilles but with a much less confident look as whatever in his hands dropped into the shallow water.

Zoe stared at the waters surface as she felt Achilles presence standing next to her.

"Leave us." He said and Patroclus stood still. He stared at Achilles with angry eyes wanting to speak but didn't dare to.

Seconds past and Zoe could swear she heard Achilles growl in a way. "Now." He said lowly and angrily.

This time Patroclus could not refuse and slowly trudged out of the water while glaring at his cousin.

Once his cousin was gone Achilles took a close seat next to Zoe. Close enough that his hip was touching hers and his arm rested behind her while it held him up to stare at the same ocean as she.

Zoe looked towards the water with a blank face. She knew that she not lead Achilles to think she cared for him and yet she had a feeling he somehow knew.

She did not mid the kisses, nor the touches. But when anything got too far she had to stop him. She was too scared to go further.

She was scared of losing a piece of Troy, the only piece of Troy she had left. As a respectable young princess she would marry any man who was her first, otherwise be frowned upon by her people. She was sure either way she would be frowned upon.

Another reason to be scared was because of Achilles himself. He was clearly experienced in everything as she was not. This intimidated her to no end.

And lastly… what if she was not good enough for him? What if she couldn't satisfy his need? This, although she hated to admit it, scared her the most. She wanted to please him but was afraid she wouldn't be able to.

"Tell me what you are thinking." Achilles spoke making Zoe snap from her thoughts.

"Umm." Zoe quickly tried to think of something. Anything. She didn't want to tell him the truth. "I was thinking about the Gods." She quickly said unable to look at him but from the corner of her eye.

He still stared at the ocean but a smile graced his lips as he turned to look at her. She instantly looked towards the sand with a blush staining her cheeks.

"You are a very bad liar. I thought I've already shared this with you." He questioned with a smirk.

"You would not know whether I was lying our not. It is my mind." Zoe spoke in a highly tone making Achilles smile wider.

She always tried to prove him wrong. He loved it.

"It maybe your mind but it is not your thoughts. Well your truthful thoughts that is." He said looking back towards the ocean.

Zoe glared at him and then smiled slightly. He had a point. He most of the time always did, yet she always argued.

"Tell me great Achilles." Zoe spoke mocking his greatness. "What were you thinking of?"

He turned his head to look at her and smiled. "Your lips." He spoke lowly and seductively without a hint of doubt.

Zoe eyes widened in shock and she got caught in his cool blue orbs. They just coaxed her in like a snake would trance its prey before strike. He was the snake and she was the helpless little mouse.

Achilles didn't waist any time. He captured her lips in his feeling the comfort of them in an instant. They were soft and smooth and tasted of the berries she ate for dinner. The scent of her drove him insane with need and he was starting to lose his control.

He started to lean towards her, pushing against her lips more and forcing her to untangle her arms and legs and lean back.

Ever so smoothly he had her back against the sand with him leaning over her. He didn't care that they were putting on a show for basically everyone in the camp. He's been without bedding a girl so long and he wanted her so bad. He thought about just taking her right then and there.

The heat built along with the warmth from the sun on the beach. One of his hands held her hair tugging on it softly to move her head in ways that made his abdomen cringe with desire.

He shifted himself until he was completely between her legs.

She gasped from the weight and he took the opportunity to shove his tongue into her sweet mouth. Zoe struggled for a moment trying to use her tongue to push his out but this only built up the intensity for him and while one f his hands held her hair the other grabbed her hip pulling it towards him while he thrusted his hips downward.

Zoe felt his erection on her thigh. Korina explained to her such things of sex and what a man would do. But she didn't think that it could feel so addicting, so erotic, so pleasurable.

Again his hips pushed against her and she pushed against him creating a stronger friction than before.

Achilles kissed her harder building the heat even more.

Zoe's hands moved around Achilles neck and found there way into his golden hair. She copied his gentle tug only to make Achilles growl into her mouth.

The vibrations moved through her body and built in her lower stomach. The heat there pooled together and with each thrust built and shook more. It was so uncontrolled and so hot at the same time. Zoe couldn't find it possible to think straight.

Achilles lips pulled away from Zoe's letting her take deep breaths of much needed air. Achilles didn't rest though. His wet swollen lips moved over her chin and down the hollow of her throat feeling her gulp. Once he made it to the crook of her neck he began to bite and lick at her sensitive sick.

Zoe's breaths were heavy and deep and she turned her head to the side to give him better access.

Achilles pushed his body into hers and was angered by the clothing that separated them. Letting his anger turn into lust he bit harder at her neck.

Zoe couldn't stop it; she let out a moan as she felt Achilles torture her body in such ways. So many feeling rushed through her at once and her mind tried to comprehend the things that were happening.

Slowly she opened her eyes in order to sort out the confusion in her mind and her heart almost stopped when she saw the camp right there. Some men were sitting and continuing to work or lounge as if what Achilles and she were doing was nothing but as normal as the waves against the sand.

Other took glances but quickly looked away when they noticed Zoe's wide eyes.

Instantly Zoe shoved Achilles with such force that she was actually able to get all of him off of her while he was caught off guard.

Before he could grab onto her scorching skin again, before he could speak, before he could even breathe Achilles saw Zoe get up and run towards the tent trying to carry herself across the camp without looking at any of the on looking faces.

Achilles sat shocked in the sand as he watched her hide herself away in his tent. He couldn't pinpoint the emotion he was feeling, it was all jumbled along with the heat.

But anger seemed to be the strongest. It was always the strongest.

Without a word Achilles stood and swiftly walked towards the tent.

Men stopped in there tracks staring wide eyed at the very angry Achilles. What was even more shocking was the fact that he was stripping his clothes while he went towards his tent.

He knew that he would have her tonight. Whether she liked it or not.


End file.
